visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Gara
ガラ (Gara) is the vocalist and co-founder of visual kei band MERRY. Band history *'VISAGE' - (high school?) *'After effect' - 1998~2001 *'MERRY' - 2001~present Session bands *'seek session' - Performed three MUCC songs at Over the Edge '13. Vo. ガラ / Gu. aie (the god and death stars) / Ba. seek (Mix Speaker's Inc.) / Dr. 晁直 (lynch.) ~ 2013.12.31 at Shibuya Koukaidou. *'浅田家の人々'(asada-ke no hitobito) - Performed covers of MERRY and other bands. Their first lineup included Vo. ガラ / Gu. aie / Key. Yoshioka-sensei / Vio. Sachi (Kokusyoku Sumire) and they performed at Shibuya DUO on July 5, 2015. The band would then perform at Shimokitazawa GARDEN, with the lineup of Gara and aie, plus bassist kazu (the god and death stars), later on August 11, with a special appearance by Ryutaro Arimura (Plastic Tree). *'黒夢-cover session' - Performed covers of Kuroyume at the event, "1118 GIGS 2015", at Ikebukuro CHOP on November 18, 2015. Lineup: Vo. ガラ / Gu. 桜井青 (sakurai ao) (Cali≠gari) / Ba. kazu / Dr.亜門 (amon) (STEREO.C.K). *'マセチクカズチク' (MASE-TICK KAZU-TICK) - Performed as a guest vocalist for the song, "M・A・D" (BUCK TICK) at "1118 GIGS 2015" at Ikebukuro CHOP on November 18, 2015. Full lineup: Vo.&Gt.aie / Gt.一也 (kazuya) (HOLLOWGRAM) / Ba.kazu / Dr.篤人 (atsuto) (eStrial) / guest Vo.ガラ(gara) / guest Vo.kazuma (Gibky gibky gibky) Guest appearances *'∀NTI FEMINISM' - guest vocals (2010, Elite, from their mini-album Nihon wa Shizumu) *'大佑と黒の隠者達' - guest vocals (2011, Chikadou ni nagareru, aru hitori no otoko no, from their album, Shikkoku no Hikari) Works *'Dir en grey' - Roadie (1997?) Trivia *Gara has also written a book, entitled ガラカルテ (garakarute), detailing his hospitalization due to his back injury during a fanclub-limited live event. The book was published on January 15, 2015. Profile Real Name: Asada Makoto Stage Names: Makoto (真琴), Gara (ガラ) Birthdate: July 6th, 1978 Birthplace: Gunma, Japan Blood Type: A Height: 174cm (5'8") Weight: 51kg (136lbs) Shoe Size: 26cm Eyesight: 1.0 Likes: Himself, Coca Cola Dislikes: Raw food, everything else he finds disagreeable Admired Musician: Kiyoharu (Kuroyume), Kyo (Dir en grey) Ambition When Young: Singer Represents: grotesque Abnormality: 1000% Most Important Thing in Life: Himself, his pride and his friends Previous Bands: Dir en grey (roadie), After effect Discography Albums Gendai Stoic_Delkmiroph.jpg| Gendai Stoic full-length (2003.04.13) Modern Garde_Delkmiroph.jpg| Modern Garde full-length (2004.06.30) nu chemical rhetoric_Delkmiroph.jpg| nu chemical rhetoric full-length (2005.09.07) Peep Show_Delkmiroph.jpg| PEEP SHOW full-length (2006.07.19) M.E.R.R.Y._Delkmiroph.jpg| M.E.R.R.Y. full-length (2007.11.07) under-world_Delkmiroph.jpg| under-world full-length (2009.02.25) Cover.png| Beautiful Freaks full length (2011.07.27) Image:nonsensemarket.jpg| NOnsenSe MARkeT full-length (2014.12.24) Singles with MERRY *2002.02.23 – Haikarasan ga tooru *2002.05.23 – Haikarasan ga tooru. 2nd press ni ano meikyoku tsuika *2002.07.31 – Untitled single (livehouse limited) *2002.09.15 – Koseiha blend ~Tasogare-hen~ *2002.11.17 – Koseiha blend ~Junjou jounetsu-hen~ *2003.08.06 – Haikarasan ga toorisugita ato... *2004.02.11 – Tamerai shuffle / T.O.P *2004.02.11 – Japanese modernist / R-246 *2005.03.16 – Sakashima end roll ~phantom of the gallery~ (DualDisc) *2006.05.24 – Sayonara rain *2006.06.21 – Ringo to uso *2006.12.06 – Calling *2007.04.18 – Blind Romance / Saihate no Parade *2007.08.08 – Komorebi ga boku wo sagashiteru... *2008.04.16 – Tozasareta rakuen *2008.08.27 – Gekisei *2008.11.26 – Fuyu no Castanet *2010.08.04 – The Cry Against... / Monochrome *2010.10.06 – Crisis Moment *2010.12.01 – Yakou *2012.05.02 – Gunjou *2013.02.06 – Fukurou *2013.11.06 – Zero *2015.08.05 - Happy life *2015.01.27 平日の女 (heijitsu no onna) Guest appearances *2010.05.05 ∀NTI FEMINISM - 日本は沈む (nihon wa shizumu) (EP) *2011.02.20 大佑と黒の隠者達 - 漆黒の光 (shikkoku no hikari) (album) References *Gara - generasia External Links *Blog Category:Profiles Category:Vocalists